A million pieces
by Manifestfan828
Summary: An Au story where Prince James and Snow White meet and fall in love.


_A Million Pieces.  
_

_A very AU Snow White and Prince James story. A Birthday story for Hailey_

_The first time Prince James saw Snow White, he knew she was too good for him. It was at a ball, naturally. All the best love stories start at a ball. No one lost a shoe. There were no masks, and their eyes didn't meet across a crowded room. Those are all clichés. It was love at first sight though. At least it was for James. Oh, and she saved his life. King Leopold had thrown a birthday ball for the fairest in all the lands, his precious daughter Snow White. James had been invited as a representative of his father's kingdom. It was a grand affair, filled with many admirers for the princess and most importantly lots of wine. James had a little too much to drink, but in his defense, everyone was drunk. When it was his turn to present the princess with the gift from his father's kingdom, he had to ask a nearby servant to hold his goblet of wine. When the servant dropped the goblet and the ruby red liquid splashed all over the beautiful white dress of the birthday princess, James did what came natural. He drew his sword and prepared to execute the servant girl for her clumsy behavior. The palace guards seized the visiting prince and prepared to drag him to the dungeon. His aggression against the servant was viewed by the King as a declaration of war. He would have been imprisoned and put to death, except that Snow White begged her father to spare his life._

_"As a birthday present," she pleaded._

_Of course, King Leopold could not deny his beloved daughter her birthday wish and agreed to let Prince James go free._

_James was so stunned that anyone would speak up for him, that all he was able to reply was a quiet, "Thank you."_

_When Snow excused herself to change her soiled gown, no one noticed that Prince James followed her out of the ballroom. He was a man used to taking what he wanted, by force if necessary. What he wanted in that moment was Snow White. He watched her as she partially undressed, the soiled garment slipping from her shoulders and back and pooling at her feet. Her, beautiful untouched skin that was so white and unblemished. He ached to touch her, to taste her, to have her._

_Snow had been embarrassed when the servant had spilled the wine, but she was horrified by the reaction of her father. She would have been devastated to have a guest put to death on her birthday. She would have been especially disappointed if her father had killed a guest as gorgeous as Prince James. She had noticed him the moment he entered the crowded ball room, and Snow found she was drawn to him as the night wore on. He was handsome as hell but, his reputation was well (known? It is missing a word) and she hated the fact that she found him attractive. He was known across the kingdoms for being arrogant and a womanizer. She was about to let her wine stained dress drop to the ground when she heard a sound behind her._

_James watched in wonder as a bluebird flew in her bedroom window. The bird landed on the outstretched hand of the princess. It began to chirp a sweet melody. To the astonishment of the price, Snow's face lit up with joy and she softly replied to the bird. After the serenade was complete, the bird flew away. James stood transfixed for a few moments, until Snow called over her shoulder._

_"Are you going to just stand there watching me or are you going to come in?"_

_James was stunned. Certainly she must be speaking to someone else. Feeling foolish he looked around the corridor and saw that they were alone._

_Snow pulled her dress back on her shoulders and turned to face the prince with a bemused look on her face. Her lips crimson parted slightly. Lips as dark as the wine that stained her dress. "Are you enjoying the show, Prince James?" She asked with a teasing lilt to her voice._

_James wasn't amused. He wasn't used to being talked down to by anyone. Much less a princess who had captured his imagination to the extent that Snow White had done so._

_He pulled himself up to his full regal height. "I was coming to thank you majesty for saving my life. But, I didn't want to intrude on whatever that was you had going on with that bird." He replied sharply and turned and swiftly exited her room._

_Snow's jaw dropped. She was not used to being spoken too in such a rude and arrogant manner. Who did Prince James think he was speaking to? Some tawdry servant girl who was captivated by his charm? The sooner he left and she could stop thinking about him, the better. She slipped out of her dress and into a nightgown. She was tired of the party and the guests and all of the adoration._

_Only she couldn't stop thinking about him all through the night. When she woke the next morning after a fitful sleep, her night gown was damp and her covers were a twisted mess. When she dressed and went down for breakfast, Prince James was still there. Her father had detained him and placed him under house arrest until King George could come and negotiate for his release._

_James found that Snow was a creature of habit and she often walked alone in the forest near the palace. The first day that James followed her, she ignored him completely. The second day she let walk beside her, but refused to speak to the Prince. By the third day, she spoke to him and he asked her a hundred questions. It was if a floodgate had opened. He wanted to know everything._

_"What is your favorite color?" He asked.  
"My favorite color is White." She replied shyly.  
"White is not a color." He teased. "Your favorite flower?"  
"My favorite flowers are Snowbells. They were my mother's favorite flower. We used to pick them before she died." Her reply was tainted by melancholy._

_By the fourth morning, they were walking hand in hand towards a small stream. They sat along the grassy bank and shared a pastry that James had stolen from the kitchen._

_"That first night in your bed chamber, were you talking to that bird?" He asked._

_"You'll laugh at me if I answer." She replied in a guarded voice._

_A stunned look of hurt flashed through his eyes. "I would never laugh at you." He promised, which more certainty than he would have believed possible._

_"I talk to the birds and they protect me." She confided as she broke off part of the piece of cake._

_From that day onward, every morning James sent a blue bird carrying a Snowbell to her window. The days passed quickly and Snow White and Prince James fell deeper and deeper in love. He asked her how her mother died and she told him that all she knew was that her mother became ill and died quickly. James confided in her that George had raised him after his birth parents sold him off like a piece of livestock. Snow realized that James was deeply wounded by his birth parents and that he needed someone to believe in him and to show him he was loved. They made plans for the future. They would marry and live in the summer palace which had been built for her mother._

_They were blissful until the day that King George finally returned for his son. After a tense negotiation with Leopold, in which George had to lessen important tariffs between their two kingdoms, James was free to return home. Only, Snow White was now his home and James didn't want to leave the women with whom he had fallen in love._

_George marched angrily into the room where James had been staying. The latter was lounging on a chaise memorizing a pome to recite to his love._

_"Pack your things, I'm taking you home." George barked.  
James causally looked up from his book._

_"I'm not leaving. For the first time in my life I feel wanted and loved and accepted."_

_He went back to his poem. George was a bit of a bully and did not enjoy being dismissed. The thing about a bully is he always believes he is right. He knocked the book out of the hand of the defiant prince._

_"I sacrificed a great deal to negotiate your release. You owe me."  
"I never asked for your help." James snapped back. "And, you are right I owe you for raising me and giving me a home. But, I have a new home now with Snow."_

_A satisfied smirk crossed George's lips.  
"Snow White knows nothing about you or the kind of man you really are. You are the man I made, son. If she knew who you really were, it would make her sick. Now, you will pack your things and come home or I will drag you out. Then I will declare war on this kingdom and burn it and your precious princess to the ground._

_James knew when he was defeated and when the price was too high to bargain. He reluctantly followed his father. As they were leaving a servant to Snow White handed James his saddle bag. Snow didn't come to say goodbye. And James departed with a heavy heart. When reached the palace of his father he emptied the saddle bag he found a note from his beloved._

"_James, I did not say goodbye because I cannot bring myself to admit that this is how our story ends. Meet me tonight at my mother's summer palace. I am prepared to give myself to you fully. We will run away together and start a new life.  
With all my love, Snow White._

_The summer palace was not a part of King Leopold's kingdom. It was constructed on a piece of land that Snow's father had given her mother as a wedding gift. Snow knew when they reached the summer palace they would be safe and free to start a life together. Snow packed a few necessities in a small bag and was about to leave her room, when she saw the door bared by her father._

_"Where do you think you are going?" Her father demanded an answer._

_Snow loved her father and she realized it would break his heart if she left without her telling him goodbye. She hoped he would accept and celebrate her love for James._

_"I love Prince James and we wish to be together." She answered with hope in her voice._

_Her father did not celebrate the future union. He locked her in her room and forbid her from ever seeing her love._

_James had traveled to the summer palace with a heart filled with love and hope. He was accompanied by his most trusted servant. After many hours waiting for Snow White to arrive, James began to worry that she had been forcibly detained. He sent his trusted servant to rescue her, if necessary. When the servant arrived at King Leopold's palace he was not allowed to see the princess. Leopold also sent the servant back to his master carrying a gauntlet. Leopold was declaring war on King George and all of his subjects. When James heard the hoof beats of the horse of his returning servant, his heart soared. He rushed out of the doors of the summer palace to greet his beloved. When he saw that the servant had returned alone, his heart seized and broke into a million little pieces. The servant dismounted and faced his master._

_"She's not coming." He informed James._

_With those words running through his head and further killing his already damaged heart, James flew into a rage and ran his sword through the heart of his servant, killing him instantly. The prince then dropped to one knee and cried. He wept for his lost love and for his servant, who was his friend. Mostly, he wept for lost hope and the realization that his father was right. James was the man that George had created. He would never be able to escape._

_Snow was also weeping. Alone, in her room she had thrown herself onto her bed and cried sobbing, wracking tears into her pillow._

_What would a fairytale be without a stepmother? Snow had one. Her name was Regina and she spent a great deal of her time being jealous of Snow. When Snow heard the turn of a key in the lock on the door of her room and looked up to see Regina standing in the doorway, she expected that Regina had come to gloat. But, Regina understood the power of young love._

_"Go to him." Regina instructed._

_Snow looked up shocked and relieved._

_"What about the guards?" Snow implored._

_"I have taken care of the guards. If you love him, don't let anything or anyone stop you. Roscinante II is saddled and waiting at the edge of the forest."_

_Snow thanked Regina and without looking back, ran to the edge of the forest._

_If Snow had made it to the summer palace she would have found James standing over the body of his servant and she might have hated him for killing the man. She might have seen him as a monster. But, she never saw him that day. She never made it to the summer palace until many years later. When she reached the forest she saw a young girl standing by Roscinante II. The little girl looked up and her face beamed. She held out a bunch of Snowbell flowers to her princess._

_"Princess Snow. I wanted to give these to you on your birthday, but my mother was sick and my father was away and I had to take care of my mother and baby brother." She blushed and then curtsied, waiting for the princess to take the flowers._

_Snow smiled at the young girl and did take the flowers._

_"I know they are your favorite flowers." The girl rocked back and forth on her heels and beamed._

_"They are my favorites. Thank you so much. This is the best birthday present I have every received. "_

_Pleased, the girl turned back to the woods and skipped off. Snow looked at the flowers and then turned and looked back at the palace. This was her home and these were her people. She owed it to them to stay. Regina had told her not to let anyone stop her from finding love. She had found it in that little girl and in everyone in the kingdom. Leopold did not stop her from going to the summer palace. It was Snow's choice._

_James stayed at the summer palace that night. He buried his friend and when it was clear that Snow wasn't coming, he went back to his father. He never found love again, but in his darkest moments, he remembered Snow and he remembered that someone had loved him even if it was not meant to last._

_Snow convinced her father not to declare war on King George. It was a belated, belated birthday present. She eventually fell in love with a shepherd. He was a good man and they shared true love, even if he was not her first love. That is another story and it has been told by many. There is no reason to repeat it here._


End file.
